


Crocodiles and Cannibals and Putting Things in Sherlock's Hair [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Series: Two Coffees One Black One with Sugar Please podfics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's talk about sex, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocodiles and Cannibals and Putting Things in Sherlock's Hair [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crocodiles and Cannibals and Putting Things in Sherlock’s Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369108) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



This is a recording of Linpatootie's Crocodiles and Cannibals and Putting Things in Sherlock's Hair. The file is in mp3 format, but if anyone would prefer something else, just let me know and I'll add it. Criticism is always more than welcome. Thanks!

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/59dt4o83r0ofwl1/Crocodiles%20and%20Cannibals%20and%20Putting%20Things%20in%20Sherlock%27s%20Hair.mp3?v=0mwng)


End file.
